Short Story Payne the Wolf
by Payne Serge
Summary: i didn't really know how to categorize this, sorry everyone. this takes place on the Planet Mobius 100 years after the passing of Sonic the hedgehog and firends. Payne the Wolf is the main character, along with all of his friends. More to come, enjoy


Payne the Wolf

Story 1 – The Start

As the Dagger is driven into Payne's chest, he looks at his enemy and says, " Curse you…" and then he fell to the floor, to lie in a pool of his own blood.

Suddenly, a rooster crows and Payne wakes up from his horrid nightmare. As Payne sits up in his bed, he says softly, " Not that nightmare again, I get it almost every night." Then Payne shook his body, making all the fur on his body fly around a little, making it fall into place better instead of having bed head all over his body. He then took his tail in his hand and brushed through it lightly with his hand.

He stood up and looked into the mirror, looking over his black fur, long black tail with the white patch at the end of it, and the red stripes in the spikes on the back of his head. He then slipped on his blue running shoes and white gloves and walked towards the doorway of his tree house.

After he opened the door, he stretched and said, " Good morning Mobius." And then he looked out on the world. Payne walked to the edge of his balcony, which is pretty much the edge of his house, and took in a deep breathe.

Suddenly, he heard someone calling his name. He looked down and saw that it was his friend Jen the Wolf, one of his friends that also live in the forest with him.

Much like Payne, Jen has black fur and a black tail with a white patch on the end of it. The fur on the top of her head is pushed downwards to keep it more under control. She wears a blue dress and blue running boots with a white sprite down the front of them, as well as white gloves.

" Hey Jen, what's new?" Payne called down as he leaned over the edge a little. " Payne! Did you oversleep again? Your match is about to start." Jen called to him through her hands. " Awe crap!" Payne yelled as he jumped over the edge of his balcony.

As Payne started to fall, he realized something. " This was a really stupid idea." Payne said as he looked down to the ground. Suddenly, Payne got the idea of rolling up into a ball and spinning at high speed. So that's what he did, he rolled himself up into a ball and started to spin himself at high speeds.

Jen was extremely surprised at what Payne was doing. As Payne hit the ground, leaving a small hole when he did, Jen said under her breathe, " Spin dash…"

Jen then ran over to the hole and looked into it to see Payne lying on his back with spiral eyes. Jen then asked softly as she looked into the hole, " Payne… are you okay?"

Payne's eyes turned back to normal and he said, " I'm okay, just a little dizzy." Then Payne stood up and walked outta the whole, rubbing the top of his head as he did. " That's good, cause your match is about to start."

Payne jumps a little and said, " Shit that's right." Then the both of them turned around and started to run towards the arena. Payne knew that at his speed, he wouldn't be able to make it too the arena in time. " I'm too damn slow…" Payne said under his breath.

Suddenly, in Payne's mind eye, he saw something; it was a blue figure, running almost as fast as the speed of sound, maybe faster. And just as suddenly, something inside him clicked and he felt himself moving faster then he ever thought he could.

He zipped right past Jen, which made Jen wonder how he was doing that. " Sonic Speed?" She asked herself as she stopped in her tracks. " What is happening to Payne?" She asked herself as she watched him disappear into the arena gates.

Payne stopped in the middle of the Arena and swayed about a little. " Wow… that was awesome…" Payne said as he shook his head to bring himself back to reality.

Suddenly, after Payne had shaken himself back to the real world, the ground under him started to shake. Payne looked forwards and said, " And now… I'm screwed big time… and not in the good way…" Then Payne came eye to eye with his opponent.


End file.
